<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Planet, New Friends by BecTano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150679">New Planet, New Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecTano/pseuds/BecTano'>BecTano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka novel, Bo-Katan Is A Soft Idiot, Crushes, Gen, Headcanon, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecTano/pseuds/BecTano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empire has risen and things have changed. Bo-Katan and Ahsoka have found themselves hiding out on the farming planet of Raada. Bo isn't here to make friends, but apparently Ahsoka doesn't have the same thing in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bo-Katan Kryze &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Planet, New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kind of my little spin on the Ahsoka Novel. I kept the names of some of the characters but I changed their descriptions a bit. Hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bo Katan was walking back to her and Ahsoka's small home on the little farming planet of Raada. Bo had just finished harvesting the crops on her boss's land. She was a warrior. Heir to the mandalorian throne. She didnt belong in the fields digging up vegetables in the hot sun for hours on end. But she did it anyways because she couldn't just think about herself now. She had to think about Ahsoka. They had to eat and pay their rent somehow.</p><p>Bo had snagged some extra rations from work and carried them in the bag that went across her shoulders. She had been worried that the kid wasn't eating enough. She was getting too skinny.</p><p>When Bo got to their row of small homes she went up to their door and put in the code.</p><p>"Hey kid I-" Bo stopped mid sentence when she looked up and saw two strangers standing inside her home. Ahsoka stood in front of them.</p><p>All 3 of them turned to look at the red head who entered.</p><p>"Ahsoka who the hell are they?" Bo asked with a bite in her tone. Ahsoka had been used to this tone but the 2 strangers weren't and she could tell how they began to feel uncomfortable.</p><p>"Bo its okay. This is Kaeden and her sister Miara. I was just fixing their thresher for them." Ahsoka said simply.</p><p>Bo stared the two sisters down. They both had dark brown skin and ratty clothes fit for farmers. The taller one who Ahsoka said was Kaden looked to be about the Togruta's age. The shorter one was probably younger than both of them but Bo could tell that she carried herself to appear much older.</p><p>"Kaeden, Miara this is Bo Katan. Don't let her intimidate you. She's not nearly as scary as she tries to be." Ahsoka said. Bo glared at the teen.</p><p>For people who didn't know Bo like Ahsoka did and know that she was actually a complete softy all they saw was a tall muscular woman who always wore an intimidating glare and was more than willing to fight anyone who she crossed paths with.</p><p>"Are you her mom?" The girl named Miara suddenly spoke up which resulted in Kaeden elbowing her in the side roughly.</p><p>"Sorry about her she had no filter sometimes. Im Kaden Larte. I'm a friend of Ahsoka's. Its nice to finally meet you Bo-Katan. I've heard a lot about you." Kaeden put her hand out to give the older woman a handshake.</p><p>Bo had her arms crossed over her chest and looked down at the hand being offered to her then back up at the girl.</p><p>"Its getting pretty close to curfew. I think you two better start heading home before it gets too late."</p><p>"Right um we were just leaving. Thanks for fixing this Ahsoka. Come on Miara." Kaeden quickly grabbed her things and her sister and left out the house.</p><p>After they left Bo now turned her attention the the teen in front of her.</p><p>"Do you have to be so rude all the time?" Ahsoka asked.</p><p>"Kid I am just trying to protect you. I dont know them. I dont know their motives and you don't either yet you let them into our home! Into our life!" </p><p>"Bo they aren't imperials that are just common civilians trying to get by."</p><p>"We arent here to make friends Ahsoka! What don't you get about that! Your just going to get us both killed!" Bo yelled. Ahsoka flinched at her tone. Bo's frown immediately softened and she wore a regretful look on her face</p><p>"Kid im sorry I didn't mean to-" before Bo could finish her apology Ahsoka pushed past her and ran into their small bedroom. She had locked the door behind her so Bo couldn't get in.</p><p>Bo internally scolded herself as she threw her bag to the floor and ran her fingers through her dirty hair. </p><p>She knew she couldn't leave it at that so she put her pride aside and decided to apologize to the teen.</p><p>She lightly knocked on the bedroom door.</p><p>"I-im sorry Ahsoka. I shouldnt have yelled at you. You didnt deserve that. Can you just open the door so we can talk. I won't yell. I promise." Bo's voice was soft.</p><p>There was no response on the other side.</p><p>"Please?" Bo added.</p><p>After a moment then door did slid open. Ahsoka was sitting on her top bunk tinkering with yet another device. The room was small. It was really only meant for one person but they made it work by creating bunk beds. Ahsoka had the top one. It was always cover with different droid parts and tools. Though that didnt really matter because she barely ever slept in it anyways. She preferred to squeeze into Bo's bunk instead.</p><p>Ahsoka didnt look at her when she walked into the room she just continued to focus on the device in her hands. Bo walked over and lifted herself up onto the top bunk and sat down right beside Ahsoka.</p><p>She didnt say anything. She wanted Ahsoka to speak first.</p><p>"You didnt have to be so mean." Ahsoka spoke up softly. Bo sighed.</p><p>"I know. And I'm sorry for that. They just caught me off guard."</p><p>"The whole point of us moving out here was to try and blend in. How are we supposed to blend in when we isolate ourselves. People will start to get suspicious."</p><p>"I know I know. Your right but how much do we know about these people. You have never even brought them up until now."</p><p>"Because I knew you would react like this. Not everyone is out to get us."</p><p>"Im just being cautious. I just want to keep you safe."</p><p>Ahsoka looked up at the woman. Her enchanting green eyes were soft and gentle.</p><p>"So, tell me about these friends of yours." Bo said leaning backwards against the wall.</p><p>Ahsoka began to tell The mandalorian about the sisters and what had happened with their parents. Bo noticed Ahsoka's small smile whenever she spoke about Kaeden.</p><p>She knew there was more meaning behind that smile but she decided not to question the girl about it. Not like she would admit anything because of Jedi and the whole love is bad thing.</p><p>"Do you trust them?" Bo asked her.</p><p>"I do."<br/>
--<br/>
The next day after Bo's shift she told Ahsoka that she wanted to meet some of these friends of hers.</p><p>Ahsoka of course agreed and took her to a small cantina called Selda's.</p><p>"How long have you been hanging out at a bar?" Bo asked her.</p><p>"Relaxt Bo. Its not a big deal. Now come on and please, be nice. And smile too." Ahsoka said as the two walked towards the bar.</p><p>"I am smiling." Bo said looking at the girl. Her face had only softened a little bit.</p><p>"Thats not a smile that's just you not frowing. This is you smiling." Ahsoka said then suddenly jabbed her fingers into the red heads side making her laugh. She quickly grabbed the childs hand.</p><p>"See! Do that!" Ahsoka said while Bo glared at her.</p><p>"I told you not to do that."</p><p>"And since when do I listen to what you say?"<br/>
--<br/>
Before Ahsoka even opened the door to the bar they could hear the loud music blasting. Ahsoka entered first without hesitation and Bo followed her looking around suspiciously.</p><p>Ahsoka grabbed Bo's arm and dragged her over to the table where her friends sat.</p><p>"Ahsoka!" Kaeden greeted her first.</p><p>Ahsoka simply smiled.</p><p>"Who's your friend?" A woman at the table spoke up. She was definitely older than Ahsoka and Kaeden. She was probably closer to Bo's age. She hard dark skin with her thick curly hair pulled into a large bun on the top of her head.</p><p>"Im Bo Katan. Ahsoka wanted me to meet her new friends so here I am." Bo said holding out her hand to the woman. She looked at it and smiled then accepted the hand shake.</p><p>"Well Bo Katan, I'm Neera. And you arent at all what I pictured. From the way Kaden and Miara here described you I was hoping for someone a bit more...intimidating." She looked Bo up and down then looked at her with a teasing smirk.</p><p>Bo-Katan raised an eyebrow at her then gave her a small smirk back.</p><p>"Ignore her. She's always looking to start problems. I'm Hoban by the way. Neera's brother." A man reached across the table to shake Bo's hand. He and Neera did look slightly similar with their same dark brown skin complection. His hair was braided into need rows going down his head. </p><p>Introductions were made and Bo reintroduced herself to Kaeden and Miara since their first meeting wasn't ideal.</p><p>As the conversations went on Neera turned to Bo.</p><p>"Come on. Let me get you a drink." She said nodding her head to the bar as she stood.</p><p>"No its okay I'm-" Bo stated but Neera wasn't going to take no for an answer.</p><p>"Nope come on red." She said with a smile as she grabbed Bo's arm and pulled her away from the group.</p><p>Bo looked back at Ahsoka while she was being dragged away and Ahsoka laughed at the look on the womans face. She looked as if she were begging the girl to help her.</p><p>Neera led Bo back to the bar and the two sat down at the counter.</p><p>"Ah Neera I see you've made a friend." The bar tender said. He was a Togruta but much older than Ahsoka. One of his lekku had been missing and his right arm had been replaced with a prosthetic.</p><p>"You know me Selda. This is Bo Katan. She's a friend of the newbie. Red this is Selda, he owns the place." Neera said.</p><p>"Its very nice to meet you sir." Bo greeted.</p><p>"You as well Bo Katan. So can I get you your usual Neera?" He asked.</p><p>"You know it. And make it two please." She said with a smile and the man nodded with a smirk.</p><p>Bo continued to look over her shoulder at Ahsoka to make sure she was okay.</p><p>"So, who are you? To the kid I mean?" Neera asked catching Bo's attention.</p><p>"Im who ever she needs me to be." </p><p>Neera smiled at that as she looked down then back up at the woman in front of her.</p><p>"She's a good kid."</p><p>"Yea, she is. She didnt get that from me though."</p><p>"Well what did she get from you?"</p><p>"Nothing I hope." Bo said truthfully.</p><p>"So tell me red. How did someone like you end up all the way out here with a little Togruta sidekick. And trust me, I've seen your work in the fields, your no farmer." </p><p>Bo laughed at that. Neera found the way the woman looked down when ever she smiled to be endearing.</p><p>"Thats a long story that I'm not willing to give up just yet."</p><p>"Hm, well I'll get it out of you someday red." Neera smirked around thr glass in her hand.</p><p>"Someday." Bo repeated as she took a drink from her own glass.<br/>
---<br/>
Later that night Bo laid awake in her bunk. Ahsoka was cuddled into her side with her head on her chest.</p><p>"What is it?" Ahsoka mumbled with her eyes still closed. She could sense that Bo had a lot on her mind.</p><p>"Huh? Oh its nothing." Bo replied.</p><p>Ahsoka opened her eyes and rolled over so she was laying on top of Bo's chest.</p><p>"Its...personal."</p><p>Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at that response.</p><p>"Hey no secrets remember?" Ahsoka said poking the woman on her chest.</p><p>"Its just... Do you think that Neera woman likes me?" Bo asked suddenly.</p><p>Ahsoka froze for a moment then immediately burst out in a fit of laughter.</p><p>"Whats so funny? You don't think she could like me?" Bo pushed Ahsoka off of her offended.</p><p>"No your very...charming I guess. When you wanna be."</p><p>"Get out of my bed." Bo said seriously.</p><p>"No wait im kidding! You just caught me off guard."</p><p>Bo crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at the bottom of the bunk above her.</p><p>"She bought me multiple drinks. Does that mean she likes me or do I have to pay her back?"</p><p>"What exactly was that helmet protecting?"</p><p>Bo glared at Ahsoka.</p><p>"Forget it your just going to keep making fun of me." </p><p>"No I'm not. I'm done okay. Geez you mandalorian's are so sensitive." </p><p>"So do you like her?" </p><p>"I dont know. I think so."</p><p>"Aw your blushing!"</p><p>It was dark in the room but Togruta had excellent eyesight so she could see Bo's cheeks were glowing red.</p><p>Bo rolled her eyes and turned her head away from the teen.</p><p>"What do you like about her?"</p><p>"She's beautiful, and I like how she knows exactly what she wants in life also she has a fantastic a**." Bo smirked and Ahsoka punched her in the arm as she groaned in disgust.</p><p>"Do you think she thinks I have a nice a** too?"</p><p>"I dont know. I try not to think about your a**."</p><p>"You know your no help right?"</p><p>Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she laid back down next to the woman and grabbed her arm so she could wrap it around her body.</p><p>"Just be yourself. Well not yourself yourself. Act like how you are with me." Ahsoka said as she cuddled into her side.</p><p>"And how am I with you?" Bo asked looking down at the teen by her side.</p><p>"A big softy." Ahsoka smirked.</p><p>Bo scoffed at that comment.</p><p>"I am NOT soft."</p><p>"Mmhm."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>